


Stay Just a Little Longer

by Joe007



Series: Shumako week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ShuMako Week 2020, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007
Summary: Makoto struggles to study, or how Ren saves the dayWritten for Shumako week 2020, Day 1; Study partners
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	1. Rain

Stay just a little longer

Mid April. Rain.

Tokyo University

What a terrible start to the day.

Nothing had gone right for Makoto so far. After a late night call to Ren last night she had foolishly forgotten to charge her phone, and subsequently no alarm had gone off. Upon waking and realising how late she was for college, panic set in. Her subsequent rush had meant she left behind her lunch, and more importantly her umbrella. Stepping out into the pouring rain already an hour late, she had to choose whether it was worth it for the short walk to her class. Thinking _to hell with it_ , she ran. 

By the time she arrived at her Law School’s building, she was soaking, hungry and annoyed, having also decided to run past her morning coffee shop as well ( _damn Ren for giving me this addiction_ ). Pushing past people moving unbearably slowly, outside and in the corridors, she found her class. After failing to dry - or make herself more presentable than a thoroughly wet sprint would allow - she went inside.

“ _I'm so sorry._ ” Makoto practically whispered as she finally entered the classroom, still dripping with rain. She decided not to explain her absence and just keep quiet, hoping to not draw more attention. Despite her timing and interruption, the lecturer merely nodded and her classmates continued to either take notes or look bored. Still feeling like all eyes were on her, though, Makoto took a seat as close to doors as possible, noting the class was on. Taking out her notes and pens, she hoped the heaters were on max today.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto left her afternoon classes in a foul mood. The complexity of the subject and missing vital context from the first hour, along with some of her classmates behind her being rowdy after lunch had caused her temper to slowly rise throughout the day - to the point of losing focus. This lead to her not understanding the last hour of work, and her mood had not improved since. Deciding she needed to at least try and get some work done, she headed to the library. 

After asking a librarian at the front desk if they had a charger for her phone, she left it with them and found a quiet spot in the group study area. It was still early in the semester and as such the library was quite quiet, with most students choosing to work from their rooms, if at all. Although the round tables were meant for groups doing projects together, there were more than enough in the early afternoon for any student wanting to work alone. And so, after laying out her books and paper like she always did, she got to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Makoto's Pen tapped repeatedly on her blank notepad. 

It had been years since she’d had a mental block this bad. Yet here she was, completely unable to read, write or even comprehend the law notes in front of her. Even the break halfway through to grab a much needed snack had done nothing to help.

Desperate to try one more time she read her notes again. But no sooner than she had read the first line about some intricate part of criminal law had all meaning of it disappeared. The words were in her brain, but they had no coherent structure and so were currently word soup.

Frustrated, Makoto looked around the room to find something to blame. When earlier the room had seemed silent, now all sorts of sounds hit her ears. The students whispering a few desks over may as well have been shouting. People coming and going sounded like they were stamping her feet. Someone putting books back on shelves in the back seemed to be using a hammer.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap.

Still nothing. As her pen tapping stated to speed up, she noticed she’d been concentrating on the noise it made, rather than the second line of her book. Putting two and two together wasn’t hard, the noise wasn’t the problem, it was Makoto.

Tap…

 _This is useless._ She thought. _I’ve done nothing but waste time so far, and I'm probably not going to get any more done before I need to go._

Packing up her things, she pondered on what had changed for this to have happened. She’d got food at lunch, so it wasn’t hunger. She’d had more than enough sleep that day, so no to that too. By the time she had picked up her phone and left the library, she was no closer to figuring it out. 

Stepping outside the building, Makoto was surprised to find it was early evening. She finally opened her phone to see around three hours had passed in her failed study session. She was shocked. Absolutely no value had come from an entire day at this point. Trying to salvage something from the day, she saw several missed messages. Some were from classes just gone discussing work, which she quickly muted. The rest however, were the exact people she wanted to speak to.

**_Group name has been changed to: Obama’s last name_ **

_What on earth does that mean??_

Ryu: Makoto! Why didn’t you warn me about how much more work 3rd years have!

Ann: It’s not that much more, you just studied so little last year it seems like it.

Ryu: Oh

Ryu: Yeah I guess that’s fair

Makoto giggled to herself.

Ryu: At least I'm trying now tho

Fut: Yeah, in your final year you’re finally trying, good job

Ryu: We still meeting up tonight at LeBlanc for a group study session?

Makoto stopped. Quickly, she looked back to find the messages had been sent this morning. Had she forgotten they were doing this? It was getting close to 8, could she make it? She opened her phones map.

Her heart sank when she figured the round trip would leave barely ten minutes at Leblanc if she ran to the station now. 

Ann: YES. And Yusuke said he’s free too. 

Ryuji: I reckon he just appreciates the free food. 

Har: I can make it too!

There was a gap in time, then a picture with a caption from Ryuji sent recently.

Ryu: Miss you guys, don’t take too long to visit us.

Below that, was a crushingly familiar sight.

A nearly empty Leblanc showed up on her screen, with the exception of one booth. Surrounding piles of papers and bags, were eight people. Sojiro was serving the former Phantom Thieves coffee, laughing at some unheard joke. The rest were all looking remarkably upbeat considering the workload covering the desks.The back of the heads of Yusuke, Ann and Shiho could be seen, while opposite, Haru with Morgana, Futaba and Mishima were discussing some unknown topic. With the picture taken from the stairs at the back of the room, it looked positively stunning in the evening light. It could well be used for a brochure of the place, had it not be showing it empty. However to Makoto, three things were missing to make it perfect. Ryuji, behind the camera. Makoto, some miles away. And Ren, a few hundred more.

Her heart shattering with each thought, she desperately tried to squash the worst thing the picture had shown, that the group had tried to replace her and Ren with Shiho and Mishima. She knew that at the most they were being kind to their other friends and her friends were just making the group bigger. But after today, the rational side of her brain was not winning this battle.

Feeling the worst she had felt all day, she opened the last set of messages left unread, and skipped to the very last one.

R: You free? - _10 minutes ago_

With the amount of things she wanted to say, Makoto realised it’d be easier to call Ren at this point, and to her relief he picked up instantly.

“Hey, Mako”

“Hey, Ren,” Makoto practically sighed his name, so happy to hear his voice. “Sorry if I missed anything you sent today, my phone’s been dead.“

“Huh, and here I thought you were busy working.“

“Well, partly that, partly I forgot to charge it last night.“ 

“Ah, sorry about that.“

“Don’t be silly, you didn’t leave the damn thing out“ Makoto couldn’t keep her annoyance out of her voice

“...Is everything all right? You sound upset.“

“No. I’ve had a terrible day, literally everything has gone wrong so far.“

“Well it can’t be _literally_ …“ Ren joked.

“REN“

“Ok!“ He laughed. “Sorry! What’s gone wrong?“

Makoto recapped the events of the day as she walked home - it wasn’t a long journey by any means, but it went a lot quicker talking to her boyfriend

“Yeah I figured the chat didn’t help, but if you’re willing to trust me, I may have a solution for all your problems“

“Oh“ Makoto was surprised he was that quick with an answer. “Do tell“

“Well one is to charge your phone tonight, two is that our friends would never replace us like that, and I think you know that already. But the third answer will have to wait till your home“

“What! I’m almost there, please Ren!“

“Nope, call me when you’re there. Shouldn't be too long, no?“

Makoto looked up to see that she was indeed close to her apartment.

“Yeah I’m almost here, shall I call you in my room?“

“Please, love you“

“Love you too“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Settled in her room, having taken extra time to get into more comfortable clothes, she tried Ren again.

_Ren has joined the call._

“Perfect!“ He said. “One sec…“

_Ren has called via video._

He was in his own bedroom, by his desk. He had finished much earlier than she had, so she was not surprised to see him out of his uniform.

“I actually had the idea for us to do a study date like this some time ago,“ He continued. “Didn’t think it would actually ever help you for real, though.“

“What?“ Had she heard him right? “How will this help me study?“ 

“Because you’re not tired or hungry Mako, you’re the same as me. You’re lonely.“ He paused, hoping he’d not pushed anything too far, but it had just clicked for Makoto.

“Oh…“ Was all she could say.

“Yeah.“ He showed a very relieved smile at her expression. “We just had a year of seeing and studying with the best group of friends anyone could ask for, and in the last two months you’ve been ripped away from all of them. You’re not just feeling lonely, your mind has put a mental block there in the hope you’ll go back to normal.“

He flashed a very familiar smile “And on that note-“

_Ryuji has joined the call_

“HIIIIIIIII“ Screamed a chorus of voices.

Through her screen, she saw all of her friends desperately waving at her, like she was boarding a ship and sailing far away. They were all still at LeBlanc, all of her Phantom thieves teammates, Shiho and Mishima added on, with Ren in the corner on his phone - she could even see Sojiro in the far back with a bemused look on his face.The sight made her heart burst with joy. 

_Damn. Ren was spot on_. She realised.

“Ren told us the situation!“ Ann practically screamed. “So this is no catch-up.“

“Yes, study talk only,“ Haru added. “We’re under strict instructions from Boss under the threat of no more free coffee“

“ _I said no such thing!_ “ She heard a voice from the back as the group laughed.

“Perfect timing though, Makoto!“ Shouted Ryuji. “There's a math problem I have and none of the others could solve it. You able to help?“

“Honestly I didn’t expect his attention span last until you called“ Quipped Yusuke

“Man, shut up“

Makoto felt an incredible sense of familiarity fill her up, it must have shown on her face as well, as Ren was beaming at her through his camera.

“Of course Ryuji, where shall we start.“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Makoto looked at how much she’d written. Several pages of notes had been filled out, despite constantly engaging in idle chat and answering questions. She noted that her brain took the constant interruptions well, letting her make up for the breaks in the time she had with her own work by working ultra fast. With the promise to do this again very soon, the cafe group disbanded and left the call. Leaving her and Ren alone once again.

“Did it work?“ He asked, but his expression gave away that he knew the answer. He was beaming at her.

“Very much so, thank you Ren“ She sighed, completely content. “Wait, did it help you? You barely spoke.“

He lifted up several completed worksheets. “Definitely. I was always more of a listener anyway. If I closed my eyes, I might as well have been at Leblanc with them.“

She nodded, with not much else to add. “It was perfect. Thank you for suggesting it“

“Don’t be silly Mako, anytime. But I am exhausted so I do nee-“

“Wait!” Makoto interrupted him. It had been so calm and peaceful just then, she didn't want that to go just yet..

“...Yes?“ Ren looked back with a quizzical look

“Can you stay...just a little longer?“ She scrambled to find something “I have a little more work to do..“

He gave an all too familiar smirk.

“Anything for you, my queen. Let me find something to read then..“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, Makoto closed her book, content with the amount she read. Putting it away, she turned towards her phone. On the screen, was a very tired looking Ren sitting at his desk. Although he was staring at his own book, his eyes were glazed and unmoving and she realised he was daydreaming to try and stay awake for her. As her heart sang he must have noticed her stirring, as he suddenly came to, and looked at the camera.

“Hey, you’re done”

“Yes. Thank you, Ren, for staying with me”

“Stop saying thanks, I’m your boyfriend. Brilliant ideas are my job.“

She laughed. “No, I was the tactician, I had to bail you out of your brilliant ideas with actual plans.“

He joined in laughing at her joke “Oh that is true I suppose, but at least this one didn’t fail spectacularly.“

“No it all worked out, you can go if you’re still tired.“

Ren put his books away, lay down on his bed and smiled. “Actually, I think I'll stay just a little longer, if thats ok with you.“

Makoto nearly kissed the screen.

“Of course, so how was your day?“


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Makoto!
> 
> Think of this as an interim chapter while I sort my life out. This was originally going to be a standalone but it fit in well with this story and it made it easier for me while my life is mad.
> 
> Also I changed the dates of the last chapter so this one would work.

Mid April, Rain

That same evening

“... And apart from the worksheets we were given, last class was uneventful too. So a dull day overall.” Ren finished his monologue. The two were still talking, having long abandoned attempts to sleep. 

“Yes but you need some dull in your life Ren after the year you've had.”

“But it's so boring! Literally nothing happens here.”

“It can’t be th-”

“I asked my friends what I’d missed in the entire year I was gone and the worst was two teachers broke up.”

“That was it? Really?”

“Yeah! Not even a murder, just a regular old break up.”

“You- you know thats a normal thing right Ren?"

He sighed “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Before smiling. “We may have had our idea of normal skewed a little.”

They continued on for a little while, before Ren brought up a topic he’d been avoiding.

“So…. Next week.”

Makoto froze. “What about it.”

“Could you make it to Leblanc, on the 23rd for no particular reason?”

She gasped “Ren you haven't!”

“Woah woah! Setting expectations here, I'm not gonna be there, it was way too expensive and I couldn’t get time off school for long eno-”

“Good! Ren I'm too busy for a party of any kind! Plus you need to not be causing trouble at school. And it wouldn't really be a celebration without you there.”

“Don’t worry, there's no party and I’m being good. But something else will be waiting for you there. I’ve organised it with everyone else too.”

“I said no party!”

“It isn’t one! If you want, no one else will be there, bar Sojiro.”

“....What are you planning?”

“Nothing at all-”

  
  


Ren looked above his phone, and had a short exchange with someone out of shot.

"That's dad saying it's late and to be quiet, I'll have to go. Love you Mako, remember Leblanc!"

“Wait! Love you too! REN!” She shouted

But he’d gone.

  
  
  


One week later.

Late April. Cloudy

Lunchtime

Makoto walked quickly down the oh-so-familiar alleyway for the first time in over a month, not believing she'd left it that long before coming back. 

She was in no mood to sightsee however. Sae had already called her and asked to meet-up for dinner, and she couldn’t give that up to simply pick up a present. But her luck had given her a free morning before lunch today, and she’d calculated she could get to Leblanc and back make it back to the university in time. So waking up super earlier, she’d crossed Tokyo, finally arriving at Yongen-Jaya.

  
  
  


She opened the door to a nearly empty Leblanc.  _ Some things never change. _

"Ah Makoto, looking as lovely as ever. How's university treating you?" Came Sojiros warming voice from behind the counter.

"Thanks boss, and it's incredibly tiring. I've never had so much work to do.”

"Well, I’ve got just the drink to help with that. I hear it's your birthday, so it's on the house too." He laughed. “Course, It’ll always be, the amount you kids did for me.”

“Oh I can’t stay, I’m in a rush already. The work doesn’t stop for a day, so neither can I.”

“Well, I’ll make you one anyway, while you get what’s been left upstairs. Go ahead by the way, I’ll bring it up when it dies down here.” He gestured to the empty booths.

Laughing, she thanked him and went upstairs. The room itself hadn’t changed much, there were a few less items on shelves that Ren had taken home, but more importantly, there was a small pile of presents on the table where the TV had once been. Already filling up with emotion and with no time to waste, she got to work.

Haru’s present was the biggest, and the only one not hidden in packaging. It was an extremely expensive designer bag they’d seen while out shopping a few months back.  _ How am I supposed to accept this??  _ She thought

Next was Yusuke’s. What she had originally thought was a large book, turned out to be a painting as she unwrapped it from its simple wrapping. It was a beautifully blue watercolour of the face of her persona, Johanna. It was so accurate, she was sure Yusuke must have used a reference, rather than memory.

Ann too had gone all out, her card said she and Eiko had talked to get her the perfect gift together.  _ And they might have got it!  _ Hidden behind the painting was a Buchimaru-kun teddy, but dressed up in an old-fashioned biker helmet, jacket and goggles. She thought it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

Ryuji’s was in a simple bag. On opening it however, she found a paw print next to his signature on the card, and a little note explaining that he and Morgana had got this together. It was a DVD of “Like a Dragon”, but signed by several members of the cast.  _ How on earth did they get this? I thought they’d sold out! _

Finally, the last had both Futaba’s and Sojiros signature on. In a small box, was a pair of in-ear bluetooth headphones with a note: These are the best brand for use while exercising, like training Akido, but theyre great for studying to chill beats too!! 

Putting the headphones down, she looked around for Ren’s. She finally found it hidden inside Haru’s bag. A small but heavy bag with one more card awaited inside.

_ Makoto, _

_ After hearing about your last few birthdays, I wanted to make sure this one wasn’t a repeat. I kicked all our friends into gear a month ago, so even though we’re not all there, you know how much you mean to each of us. _

_ This was incredibly hard to get, even after finding the right metal worker I had to draw the design myself, and while we couldn’t get it any lighter, I think everything else was spot on. _

_ Your worth it all and more _

_ Ren  _

Barely able to breath, she reached into the bag. And pulled out a curved metal object.

Turning it around in her hands, she looked at a perfect replica of her old mask. Ren’s eye for detail was spot on, he was even right about it being too heavy. And when she put it to her face, she found it fit her perfectly. Taking it off, she saw inscribed at the back a tiny message.  _ “Fist of Justice!” _

Makoto was still admiring the mask in awe when Sojiro came up the stairs with her coffee.

“Is that his? He always had a good eye for trinkets but that looks strange even for him?.”

He walked past her and put the drink down on the table. “May I lo-”

Makoto hugged him as soon as he’d turned around.

“I miss him… I miss him so much boss.” Makoto struggled to keep her emotions down, and her voice was shaking.

Sojiro hesitated before hugging her back.

“Me too kid, me too… but don’t go telling him that.”

That made her giggle slightly, before she continued.

“It’s been a month, how am I supposed to last a year away from him.”

He didn't answer for a long time

“Honestly, I don’t know. But when you do finally meet up, you’ll probably never leave each other's side again.”

She smiled and feeling slightly better, let go of him.

“Hey if you need to stay the night, you know you're more than welcome. I’m sure Futaba would love it too.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m busy tonight. Plus I’ll have missed too much work already, I’ll be going as soon as I’m packed and had your drink.”

He smiled, and turning back to the stairs said “Take as long as you like.”

As she sat at the desk drinking, she thought about all the memories this room had brought her, and looked at the unique pile of presents her friends had bought her. It filled her with joy. 

_ I guess I can wait for him, a little longer. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of anything, but I'm sure you understand why. 
> 
> I couldn't not do anything for Makotos birthday though.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As for the future chapters, I don't have a timeframe for them to be written but I do have them all planned, so expect them soon(tm).  
> Feel free to leave thoughts/constructive criticism as both are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also Shumako is canon


End file.
